Week
by Satashi
Summary: After admitting her feelings, Fate is given one week to make Nanoha fall for her.


**!!Please Read!!**

This story is unlike my others. I didn't actually sit down and write this one, but instead did it as a series of "shorts" ( much like my SNL fanfic). I updated this on the AnimeSuki forums twice, sometimes three times a day during my breaks and lunch time. When it was all said and done it was so long I decided to post it here. Special thanks to Simatrax for saving those posts and emailing them to me so I could share with everyone else. So, anyway, this is broken up in multiple sections, and for some reason FF.N's page break feature isn't working... It isn't smooth flowing like my real fanfictions, but it isn't hard to follow. Enjoy.

**!!Please Read!!**

**Week**

**By: Satashi**

This was it. Now or never. Nanoha was looking at me curiously like she always does when I ask her to see me for a private question. I had to say this, I've waited far too long...

"Nanoha," I began, voice scared. She noticed and instantly took both of my hands. "I'm..."

"Are you pregnant?" She asked me, concerned.

"What..? No! No, I'm not pregnant!"

Nanoha sighed out. "Phew... Okay, what is it?"

I gave her a lopsided grin. She did that to make me feel better, to make my problem seem not such a burden, to try and ease the load it was for me saying it. That kind of thing was exactly why I had to say this now. "Nanoha," I began again. "This is really important to me, so please listen carefully okay?"

"Okay," She nodded lightly, rubbing my palms.

"Okay..." I took a breath. "I'm gay." I said it quickly before I could stop myself.

"I kind of thought so," Nanoha replied simply, eyes sparkling. "Nothing will change because of that."

"And," I went on before she could continue. Seeing as there was more, she became serious again. "I like you."

She blinked.

Twice.

"...Like _that_," I finished lamely. Her hands didn't move from mine, which I took as a good sign.

It stayed silent for a while, making my heart beat slow down as I held my breath. "Wow," She suddenly breathed out, revealing her shock. One hand left mine as she covered her mouth and sat back. "Oh wow... I... don't know what to say."

I swallowed thickly. "Please, say something?"

"I... I..." She tried to calm down. "Oh wow."

I felt sick. "_Please_," I begged her. "Anything!"

She looked scared. Her mouth opened to say something but stopped, averting her eyes. I hung my head down sadly, feeling myself being hugged. "I'm sorry," She whispered. "I can't reply."

"It's okay..." I knew this would happen anyway. Why did I even bother?

"Can I... have some time?" She requested.

Time? I pulled away just enough to look up into nervous eyes. "Time?" I voiced it aloud this time.

"To answer," She whispered while moving away from me to sit properly. "I'm so shocked... I can't think."

Hope! She wanted to think about it! "Yes!" I screamed at her, making her jump back. "I'm sorry; yes. Yes, please, yes."

Nanoha smiled lightly, rubbing her hands together. "Tomorrow," she declared. "meet me here tomorrow okay? After school."

"O-okay!" She was going to think about it!

Nanoha slowly laughed, waved to me, and hurried out of the room. But it was okay. She was going to _consider_ it! I had hope! Maybe, just maybe...

Here I was again, once more waiting in this room. I don't know if I hated this place or loved it, this abandoned classroom that once belonged to a club that no longer existed. Already two couples had opened the door, looking for a place alone while club activities were going on, and I felt insanely embarrassed when it looked as if I was waiting for my other half for the same reason.

In a way, I was...

The door opened again and I looked at it expectantly. There she was, slowly closing it behind herself and offering me a meek smile. I swallowed thickly and tried to smile back while rubbing my hands together. When had my palms become so sweaty?

As she sat down on the desk in front of me, I opened my mouth to try and make it a little easier for her, if not a little harder on myself. "Just so you know," Oh great, my voice broke. Did I sound like I was about to cry? "If you say no, I will still want to keep going like this never happened and you won't have to worry about it."

"Thank you," Nanoha smiled a little easier now. Oh great, now my doubts were mounting. "Phew," she looked around, trying to act casual and failing. "It's hot today isn't it?"

The weather? Oh come on Nanoha! I'm dying here! "Um, yeah." I agreed as best I could. "It's supposed to be hotter tomorrow."

"Yeah." She finally looked at me and then averted her gaze. "Um... so about yesterday."

"Yes...?" I was holding my breath again. I know you're confused but I'm... I don't know what to think!

"Um..." She tried again, giving me a look laced with pity. "Fate-chan, I've never been confessed to by a girl before...Hey, I've never been confessed to by a _guy_ before..." She was avoiding me...

"I'm sorry, it must have been a shock."

"Oh yeah," She half laughed, now playing with the hem of her shirt. "I didn't sleep at all last night."

"I'm sorry." God I wanted to _scream_. Scream out everything and collapse into tears at the same time. The only thing keeping me sane was knowing that she was _really _trying. I'm so sorry Nanoha, I know this is hard on you too...

"Okay," She breathed in slowly. "Fate-chan," She looked me into the eyes. "I've never thought about you like that before... And I've never really thought about dating girls before...I'm sorry."

I felt my heart crush. My chest tightened and tears came to my eyes. "O-Okay..."

"But," She went on slowly. My chest ached, my cheeks felt wet with tears. "I feel like I need to respect your feelings... Fate-chan is important to me so... I won't say no without giving it a chance."

I blinked. A chance? What?

Nanoha held up one finger. "One week," She stated softly. "I will be Fate-chan's girlfriend for one week... After that I will tell you my answer... is that okay?"

I swallowed yet again. "A...a week?"

"Mm," She nodded. "I feel as if this will be the best way I can honor your feelings. Fate-chan is very, very important to me so... So I want to try my best for her."

A week... I have a week to make her fall in love with me.

Okay, no pressure.

I took a long slow intake of air. It wasn't a yes, but it wasn't a no. She was going to try. She was going to give it a shot... Opening my eyes again, I reached out and took her hands. "Okay," I spoke, voice still shaking. "One week. Thank you..." My breath caught yet _again_, and before I knew it I sobbed out and got a tight hug. "Thank you..." It just hit me. She was doing this completely for me... "Thank you!" I held her tighter, sniffing in her hair while she tried her best to soothe me. "Thank you..."

Day one.

That's all I could think about as I got ready for school. Day one. Put on my underwear. Day one. Brush my teeth. Day one. Get dressed. Day one...

How would she act? How would I act? I knew it was a test; she knew it was a test. We were girlfriends, but were we _girlfriends_? Should I treat her different? Will _she_ treat _me_ any different? She said she would try it for one week, but still... I don't want her to be uncomfortable.

But if I didn't act like she was my girlfriend, what was the point? I just don't know...

I stayed silent most of the morning. Chrono drove me to school just like always, dropping me off near the front gate just as before. He waved, I waved, he left, I walked... She was there.

Nanoha was standing there, leaning against the gates.

Before I could say anything she jogged over to me, looped her arm through mine, took my hand with her other, and smiled. "Morning!" She greeted cheerfully, tugging me closer as we walked together. "It's nice and cool in the morning, so I thought I'd wait for you, Honey."

Honey!? She called me Honey! Oh wow, my heart is trying to climb my throat. Calm down, Fate, calm down. "M-morn-ning." Smooth. Hayate would be proud.

"Hm?" She tilted her head to the side curiously. "Cat got your tongue, Honey?"

I swallowed. This girl was going to give me a sore throat. "Morning," I stated again, feeling my hand being squeezed along with an expecting look. "...Darling?"

"Mm!" She agreed happily, closing her eyes and nodding. She clung to me as we walked, playing with my fingers, rubbing my arm, making me blush. I was in heaven. I couldn't even lie. I had dreamed of this and now it was happening. Nanoha was cuddling me, in public, at _school_, where everyone could see. We were together! We were dating!

Day one.

The thought made my world crash. I had seven days. Seven days to make Nanoha happy. Seven days to make sure she knew I would take care of her. Seven days to make the test real.

She wasn't going to hold back, and I shouldn't either. If this was going to work then we didn't need barriers. We didn't need to shyly start a relationship. We had to jump in head first and truly _enjoy_ it. She knew this before she gave me her answer. She wasn't toying with me... She meant it.

And I fell in love with her even more.

"Darling," I spoke again, voice light and happy now. "I like that."

She giggled girlishly, something I was sure she normally held back. "Me too, Honey." She smiled again. "Hey, I made a big lunch, let's eat together on the roof?"

"Okay!" I nodded rapidly, blushing I'm sure.

"Great," Nanoha parted from me and took both my hands. "I'll see you at lunch then?"

"Yeah!" I smiled more.

"'Kay then," She let go of my hands and hopped back two steps, waved happily, and ran to her classroom a little ways away.

I looked to the side, staring at the shocked expressions of my schoolmates. "She's my girlfriend," I told them. "Got a problem with that?" They shook their heads and sank back, making me grin stupidly. I _always_ wanted to say that!

Turning to my classroom dreamily, I walked headfirst into the door and fell back on my butt. "Ow..."

"Ahhhhhn." I felt the food being placed on my lips and I moved forward just slightly to take it from the chopsticks. Nanoha giggled at me as I chewed pleasantly, eyes closed and enjoying the taste. "Mmm..." I hummed out my appreciation while she ate some herself before picking out more for me.

"Open," She commanded in a playful tone. I did just that, both hands on her leg, and leaned forward.

"Ahhhhn." I was fed again, almost squealing out in joy. We were on the roof of the school, a place normally abandoned in the heat of summer. The sun was directly on us, making us each sweat a good bit but still offered us privacy. A small gust of wind blew around me and I was fed a mouthful of Nanoha's ponytail instead of food. "Mmmm," I teased, chewing on her hair purposely.

Nanoha shrieked out a laugh and pulled her hair away from me. "Mine," she stated firmly while giggling. "You can't eat that."

"But it's tasty," I flirted with her, watching her eyes sparkle in laughter. "Just one more bite?" I moved to nip at her hair, but was instead fed a round of sushi.

That was overloaded with wasabi.

"Mmmm!!" I closed my eyes tightly, trying to swallow it without screaming. My mouth burned hotly, eyes watering. Damn it Nanoha, why did you give me one of yours!? You Japanese people and your cursed wasabi! I can't handle these things!

Nanoha held her drink up, pulling away lightly when I moved for it. She grinned at me, moving it out of the way again when I reached for it a second time. "Say please," She told me.

"Mmm!" I couldn't open my mouth. "Mm! Mmmm!! _Mmmmm!_"

"Such naughty sounds," She cooed, making my face match the fire in my mouth.

"MMHHHHMMMMMMNNNGGGHHHH!!" I panted out finally. "Puhwheaze!"

"Okay," She handed me the bottle of water and I chugged almost half of it before taking a breath. "Feel better?"

"Finally," I leaned back and wiped the sweat from my forehead. "I thought I was going to die."

"You should try more things, you might find something you like." Nanoha plucked another bite from her side of the bento. "Try this?"

"I don't like cherry tomatoes..."

"Have you ever tried one?"

I sank back. "Well, no, but..." She pressed forward. "...Don't want..."

"Eat," She demanded, placing it on my lips. Her eyes were determined so I opened my mouth lightly and allowed the feeding. "Chew thoroughly." She advised me as I bit down into the weird tasting thing. "How was it?"

"Not bad," I mused. Her face read my expression and I received a knowing look. "Okay, it was good." I fumbled with my hands. How many foods was this now that Nanoha forced me to try? Oh well, at least this one was _fed_ to me.

"Aw, Fate-chan, you're sweating." Nanoha fumbled through her pack and pulled out a handkerchief. "Here," To my amazement she started dabbing my forehead and running it along my neck while fanning out my shirt. "Maybe we should have eaten in the shade on the grounds..."

Her hand trailed to the back of my neck and wiped it there. I felt like I had wasabi again, throat tight and unable to speak. Her face was _right_ there. She apparently noticed as well because she suddenly shot back and blushed. "Tha... thank you," I stammered.

Nanoha laughed lightly, still too shy to look at me again. "Welcome." She finally gave me a small glance, lips turned up just enough to see. Her chopsticks went back to the food, and she took a bite.

Rice on her cheek! I've seen this so many times! Calm down, Fate! I took a mental deep breath to force myself to stay calm. "Na-Nanoha, you have rice on your cheek." Her hand went to the wrong cheek, wiping it. "N-no," I leaned forward. "Let me," I kissed her cheek, slowly licking where I could, and nipped it from her.

Nanoha was stiff. Was it too much? Did I scare her? Oh no, I shouldn't have-

She giggled.

I felt relief wash over me. She turned away, fidgeting, and smiled again. Her cheeks were so dark that even her ears were red. "Silly Fate-chan," She scolded me for the bold move. "How long were you waiting to do that?"

Busted. "Um," I looked away as well. Fortunately the bell rang, keeping me from answering. "Come on, we'll be late if we don't hurry." I stood up and offered my hands to help her stand as well, even getting a panty shot of aqua blue for my troubles.

It was a great day.

I was living another one of my dreams already. Leaning against the gates to the school, I waited not patiently at all for Nanoha to come. People were glancing at me as they passed, knowing that this was the normal spot for people to wait for significant others. I was rather giddy about this and knew I was smiling like an idiot when my girlfriend try-out ran over to me, loops our arms instantly. "Hello Darling," I greeted, voice almost laughing with my happiness.

"Hey Honey," She replied back casually while pulling me along. "Come on, let's go do something to celebrate Golden week."

Golden Week? Of yes, that's right, the series of holidays in a row was known as Golden Week in Japan. I had been so focused on my worried that I completely forgot that we had this coming week off from school. No wonder Nanoha's time frame was a week. "Okay," I finally answered her. "What first?"

"Well," She thought about it. "The main attractions and stuff won't be in full swing until day after tomorrow, and its kind of late for most things... Let's Karaoke!"

What _was_ it with Japanese and singing? "Sure," I smiled at her. Truthfully I really wanted to hear her sing... Wait a minute; was it going to be just us? Alone in a small room? _Soundproof _room!? My mind instantly went to naughty thoughts and I had to grab my nose before it bled.

"What is Honey thinking?" Nanoha asked me innocently.

"N-nothing!" I moved to walk faster, making her laugh and catch up.

I can't believe how much fun this really was. Nanoha really seemed to be enjoying herself, currently singing a J-rock song and was even walking around with the stand-mic in her hands. She was really into it, even if her voice didn't quite match the tone of the song. Despite this, I was still enthralled at the way her hips were moving, swaying provocatively to the beat while rubbing against the stand.

The song ended and I cheered. Rather loudly. Nanoha blushed, winked, and ran to me to make me go up on the tiny stage and pick a song. Mine was a kind of opera-ish style mixed with hard rock. To add on to my building confidence in our relationship, I started swaying my hips, walking with the mic over to her and singing to the surprised girl. Her lips turned up into a shy grin as I rolled my waist around in front of her and licked my lips.

Was I being obvious I wouldn't mind her jumping me?

Unfortunately, no jumping came. It was to be expected I guess. I mean, we _just_ started. When had I become a pervert? Maybe it was because I was just so... so _excited_ about all this. As we stood outside her house in the night I smiled at her fully. "Darling," I spoke softly, making her bite her lower lip. Oh god, Nanoha, do you even know how much I want to kiss you right now? "I had fun today."

"Let's have fun tomorrow too?" It was more of a statement than a question. "I've wanted to go to the amusement park for ages?"

"Yeah!" She jumped back lightly and I cleared my throat, saying it again more calmly. "Yeah, okay." She covered a laugh and I gave a lopsided smile. "So...um..."

Nanoha got on her tip toes and leaned forward, pecking my cheek. "Sweet dreams, Honey."

"Sweet dreams, Darling." I was blushing like mad. I could feel her lip balm on my cheek! I stepped away from her lightly, tripped in my dreamy state, and fell on my butt. Twice in one day, good job, girl!

"Silly," Nanoha mused, covering her mouth to keep from laughing at me.

"Sorry," I got up and tried to walk away again, looking over my shoulder and smiling at her. The simple porch light illuminated her figure in the dark, waiting until I was out of sight before going into her house. Day one was complete... I had six more days to make her love me.

I am confident. After all, I loved _her_. I will reach her, I just know it!

Let's see...

bikini for underwear: check

Tight jeans to show off my magical curves: check

Comfortable shirt that shows off my tummy: check

Purse with all my stuff in it...: check, check, check, check, check.

Tickets: check and double check!

Okay! I was ready for the day now! I grabbed my purse and ran out of my bedroom, almost knocking Chrono over in the process. I stuck my tongue out at him when he made a remark about me being careless lately and jogged down the stairs. "Mom, I'm off!"

"Just a moment," Lindy made me stop and looked over my attire. "Fate, you're stomach is visible."

"Mom, it's Earth fashion, you know that."

"No, it's teenage fashion. I don't want everyone staring at you."

"I _want_ them to stare at me!" I protested, trying to be cute by stomping my foot and pouting. "Please Mom? I am a big girl."

"Well... Okay. Since it's your date after all." She hugged me back when I glomped her. Lindy had supported me for a long time now about my feelings so this was not much of a shock to her at all.

As I ran down the walkway to the elevator I could barely contain myself. A date! With Nanoha! At an amusement park! Truthfully I had always wanted to go to one but was too shy to voice the opinion aloud. It was odd, considering I was basically bouncing right now. When had I become such a giddy school girl?

The rest if the way to our meeting place was made much too slowly for my liking. A slow bus ride, traffic, and running the remaining little bit to reach the clock tower. Nanoha was already there, and I realized that I was a few minutes late. "Sorry," I greeted her, slightly out of breath. Nanoha turned to look at me and I caught sight of her fully. Tight, _tight_ jeans, hot pink sides of her bikini bottom running along her hips, and a white shirt tied off under her breast to show off her full stomach.

Oh god, I was drooling.

"Hello Honey!" Nanoha ran over to me and looped our arms again, reaching around with her other to take my hand in a full embrace. "Are you ready? This will be your first time, right?"

"Y-yeah," I was stammering again. Somehow my shy-girl habits were starting to surface again. Oh no, what if I embarrass myself!? Take a breath. Calm down... good. "Is it far?" I just realized I didn't know how to get there.

"Not very," Nanoha giggled and started pulling me along with her. Along the way we talked about nothing and everything, going from our friends, school, our time off, to how much we hated homework. It was weird, just talking like this. We've done it countless times but now... She was up against me, smiling, holding my arm, listening to every word I said with that cute interested look on her face...

I was in heaven. I swear I was.

I screamed happily as I held my hands up in the air. The roller coaster dived down at a sharp angle before jerking to the side and continuing along its way. Nanoha, bless her heart, was yelling at the top of her lungs, eyes closed, with one hand in the air thanks to me holding it and the other gripping the safety rail for dear life. The girl _hated_ roller coasters. Anything that made her move fast at high altitudes while being restrained was banned in her book. But wow, that terrified shriek of hers really made me laugh hard.

When the ride was over and we got out I had to literally put my arm around her shoulders to support the girl. Her legs were shaking and eyes spinning. "Uguuu..." She whined out while I guided her to a bench. I returned to her moments after I left with an ice cold slushie drink that she sipped on lightly before perking up. "Thank you," She breathed out, eyes lighting again with playfulness. "No more roller coasters."

"But-"

"No," She interrupted with a smile. "Let's go ride that one!" She pointed at the merry-go-round.

"Wha? We're not nine anymore."

"But they're fun!" Our beverage was finished off with her holding the cup while I drank from the straw. Soon after I found myself hopping up onto one of the horses on the children's ride and was shocked to find Nanoha climbing up after me. "Hello," she greeted me while sitting in my lap and letting her legs dangle off, sidesaddle style.

"Hi," I was beaming at her, supporting her back with one hand and resting my other on her waist. The ride started after getting a few odd looks from everyone around us and the slow circular motion came, paired with the up and down motions. "Okay, this isn't bad."

"Told you," She cooed, resting against my shoulder. My hand twitched lightly before giving in and placing my palm on her revealed tummy. Her skin was warm under me, lightly moving as she breathed. I had to make sure I wasn't drooling when she giggled against my neck.

The ride ended way too soon for my liking and the two of us were running around like children, stopping in each and every store we saw despite wanting anything or not. I found a rather large cat eared hair band being placed over my head and before I could resist, a matching tail was clipped on my jeans. Pink ribbon laced around the tip of my tail and a bell was tied around my neck to complete the look. I posed for Nanoha, with all intent on just laughing and taking it off.

Then she put on the poochie set. Floppy puppy ears, the cutest tail ever, and -god help me- a collar around her neck. I offered to buy it for her and to my surprise she accepted. In return she bought my set after I was given soft fingerless black gloves with pink palms.

Now we really _did_ look like kids. Running around more, I bought her a balloon and we shared cotton candy under a tree paired with a soda of my choice. Jokes were exchanged and we finished up in favor of walking through a jungle type section to look at the animals around. Nanoha couldn't help but bark at the monkeys and after I got an expecting look I meowed at them as well.

Why were people staring like that?

The hour long slow walk in the shade made did nothing to calm us down and we left the trees laughing more than when we went in. It was a little past noon now and my stomach growled. "Is the kitty hungry?" She asked cutely, making me meow once again.

Lunch came in the form of junk food. A foot long chili-dog was split between us as well as a bag of chips, fries, and a large banana milkshake. We ate outside on one of the picnic tables surrounding the stand. Little things like this made me realize just how much I wanted Nanoha as my girlfriend. Simply eating together, sharing a drink, laughing at nothing. It was fun; that simple. I was having the time of my life simply sharing a meal with her. We each drank from the same straw, nibbled the same food, sat so close our sides were rubbing at every little motion. We were a couple, flirting shamelessly at every chance, and my confidence grew even more.

I took Nanoha's hand when we were done and lead her along the crowded streets filled with teenagers and children with their parents. I had a specific ride in mind that we just _had_ to go on. Once we arrived, Nanoha's body went stiff, face flaring red. I could swear her hair frizzed out as well when I gave her a questioning look. She was reluctant and for a moment I wondered if I had stepped over the line by taking her to the "love tunnel" boat ride. A fifteen minute long boat ride in the dark tunnel filled with cute scenery and other things to enhance the romantic mood.

"O-okay," she stammered, not looking at me. Her hand left mine and she shyly walked by me while moving to the almost non-existent line. I was worried; the mood changing from playful to awkward lightning fast. But...she was flirting so openly... Why is she avoiding me now? I tried to take her hand, but found her moving it to play with her purse.

She was scared.

Our boat came and the man running the ride motioned for us to get on, eyes taking us in- probably thinking about us being lesbians. Nanoha didn't move at first, face turned away from me. Slowly she took a step forward but I grabbed her wrist. "Sorry," I told the man at the ride and pulled Nanoha away quickly. "Wrong line," I spoke up, trying to keep my voice from shaking with worry. "I meant... this one." I pointed at another line going into a laser tag building. "Let's play laser tag?"

Nanoha looked at me a moment, face blank, before slowly smiling and grabbing my arm. "Mm!" She nodded rapidly against me, clinging tightly as we walked to stand behind the people. It was obvious I made a mistake, but I covered it without forcing her into something she wasn't ready for. She was going to do it anyway, though... She was probably going to allow me to do anything I wanted to while in that tunnel.

The thoughts made me look away from her and up into the sky. '_She's trying so hard,_' I realized yet again. '_She was so scared but still was going to do it just for me..._' I looked back down at Nanoha's happy face, smiling lightly as she got on her tiptoes to try and peek around the line to estimate how long we were going to have to wait. '_She's so happy that I didn't force her. I think I got enough brownie points for that to make up for trying to be alone with her so soon._'

"What is it?" She asked, looking up at me and tilting her head to the side lightly. "You're staring."

"You're cute," I flirted, making her laugh.

"Your face is cute," She retorted to me, hugging my arm closer and resting her cheek on my shoulder.

I knew Nanoha would be good at laser tag, but I never expected her to make people mad. All throughout the game people were gunning for her, aiming at the girl with the puppy ears to try and impress her by being cool. Nanoha's limber movements, fast speed, and deadly accuracy only seemed to piss them off. Paired with the fact I, being in a cat outfit, was her partner doing almost as well didn't help. At the end of the game we were forced to take refuge behind a wall together and shoot at the people ganging up on us. I was hit four or five times, Nanoha twice. Once was by a child no older than eight. I laughed so hard.

Now back into the sunlight we walked to the last section of the park quickly. A locker was rented and we both went into changing rooms to strip down to our swimsuits. Emerging out, I revealed my side-tie bottom and tie-on top. Nanoha appeared wearing a G-string type bottom with a top that covered her nipples with a small triangle of fabric and almost nothing else. I almost passed out but when a group of guys wolf whistled at her. I quickly got defensive and stood in front of her, glaring.

Nanoha was mine, dammit.

The first thing we did was run up the stone steps towards the top of the water slides, giggling and waving at the people sliding down the blue half-circle chutes. At the top we waited shortly to get to the line. Nanoha sat down first, followed by me behind her, and after securing my arms around her waist we slid down together.

The splash down at the bottom came all at once and we scrambled to get out of the way of the next people coming down as well as come up for air. Now soaking wet, we swam to the end of the pool and went together for another slide down a different one.

It was getting dark before we realized it, time flying by us as we swam in the huge pool, splashed each other, and had tickle fights in the water. Two or three times my bikini bottom came untied, and countless times Nanoha's top failed to cover anything at all. But that was okay, I got to see something good.

Once we were half-way dry and changed back into our clothes and outfits we slowly started making our way to the park entrance. "I had fun today," She told me softly. We shared an ice cream bar while walking, taking a few nibbles before passing it back. "Thank you for today.

"My pleasure," I replied happily. Her fingers were between mine, our palms still wet from the water dripping down from our hair. "I liked your bikini."

"I know," She blushed now, looking down at her feet. "You stared."

"I'm sorry."

"Mm-mmh." She shook her head lightly. "I wore it because I knew you'd like it."

"Really?"

"Really," She nipped the last of our ice cream and licked her fingers clean. "Our second day is about over." She was right; we had somehow made it to the bus stop.

"How are you-"

"Shh," She shook her head and looked up at the stars. "We're dating right now; the end result from it won't matter until the end." Nanoha looked over at me then down at her shoes again, fidgeting. "But today was fun. Really."

"Yeah," The bus came and I noticed it was one heading to her side of town. "I guess this is goodnight?"

"Mm," She smiled at me, got on her tiptoes, and kissed my cheek. "Night."

"Nighty," I whispered to her. I love you. The words weren't spoken as I watched her board the bus, tail wagging as she moved.

The bus pulled away and I stood alone for a few moments while waiting for my ride. A man came next to me and stood a little too close for comfort. All at once I felt a hand on my butt and a voice in my ear. "Hey kitty kitty," He whispered disgustingly to me. "How about meowing for me?" His hand went to slide under my jeans.

A minute later I walked onto the bus, nose in the air, ignoring the crying sobs of the man on the ground behind me holding his crotch in agony. Bastard had it coming.

Day Three.

I awoke well that morning, having slept in a few hours not really meaning to. My phone was ringing and after I answered it I was greeted with Nanoha's voice. She cheerfully invited me to go to a shrine with her and her family for the holiday. I agreed readily and we hung up after setting a time.

I quickly rooted through my closet for clothes to wear. My kimono was debated but after thinking about it, I knew there would be no way I could put it on without Nanoha's help. That and it would be insanely hot in it during the day. Instead I chose a simple red sundress with a tie-around strap that looped behind my neck to keep it up. A strapless bra was put on and the dress followed with a thong so my panty lines couldn't be seen under the light fabric of the dress.

Hurrying out of my room, I almost ran into Chrono when he tried to knock on my door and wake me. Used to this by now, we both dodged out of the way and I took to flying off the top floor down to the first, holding my dress between my legs to avoid flashing anyone. Mom, of course, scolded me instantly and reminded me about the 'no flying in the house' rule.

Once I was let go of my mother's wrath I informed her of my plans for the day and started making my way out into the outside world. The way to Nanoha's house was familiar; as it was the first thing I learned other than the way to school. That was how many years ago?

I was welcomed into the house side of the bakery without knocking, something that I was scolded for doing after Nanoha's parents were informed of my past and relationship with the girl. I was treated like family here, and it showed in so many little ways.

Shiro greeted me first, followed shortly by Momoko. The two gave me a warm muffin for a small snack and I thanked them while smiling. Nanoha's room was knocked on and I was bid entrance. The girl was putting on make-up, a nice rarity to be seen. Normally she never bothered so I felt special when I saw the extreme light blush and faintly shaded lips. Her blue eye liner grabbed my attention the most and her eyes seemed so much clearer than before.

"Hey," Her cheeks got darker, and not thanks to the make-up.

"Hello," I sat on her bed and went about eating my breakfast. Nanoha leaned over and opened her mouth, and I moved it so she could take a bite.

Wow... I never knew Nanoha eating on my moist warm muffin would be so... provocative.

She licked her lips to catch a crumb that was trying to escape and giggled, going back to putting in earrings before standing and letting me see her bright blue sundress. Apparently great minds think alike.

Unfortunately, Nanoha's window was open and a gust of wind flared up the light fabric and I saw the brightest baby blue sheer lace I have ever seen in my life. What was it with that girl and g-strings? Well, a dress kind of _required_ things like that, but still!

"Fate-chan, your nose is bleeding!"

"Meep!" I grabbed it while Nanoha got some tissues.

It seemed a little weird at first, Nanoha instantly holding my arm while sitting beside me in Shiro's car. She even referred to me as 'Honey' right in front of her family and no one even batted an eye at it. I was uneasy for a few moments but then I realized something yet again. Nanoha was going all out, honestly acting like my girlfriend. She had to have told her family what was going on and asked for support... And they were supporting her. They were supporting _me_ too...

I smiled at them brightly when we split up at the shrine and even bowed to show my thanks, something I normally didn't do since I grew up on a different planet. Nanoha clung to me, something I now found common, and we walked together through the masses around the temple.

Amazingly there were many things to do. Not only did we visit the shrine like planned but the traditions I wasn't very familiar with still made me excited. Nanoha showed me again how to clap my hands together after ringing the bells and make a wish. I wished for something obvious, hoping that Nanoha would fall in love with me. Even though I asked her what she wished for she only smiled at me and winked.

After the shrine visit we started to explore the area around it, looking at little things vendors were selling as well as me learning other folk lore of Nanoha's planet. Amazing how I've been here almost seven years now and I still didn't know some things that were just common to most people.

Like chopsticks.

Oh I hated those things! Granted I used them now like an expert without even thinking about it but back when I first started eating here in Japan I could barely lift anything at all. Thankfully Nanoha had the patience to teach me...

"What?" She smiled at me. "You're staring again."

"Nothing," I acted on impulse, leaning over and kissing her temple.

Nanoha looked shocked at first, eyes wide and shaking at the display of affection. Soon, though, her cheeks flared red and she looked away so fast I thought I heard her neck pop. "Oh, um, yeah," She fumbled with her hands, stumbling for words. "Let's, um, go over there?" She pointed and looked back at me, still so red her ears were burning.

But she looked happy.

"Un!" I grabbed her arm and lead her this time, laughing happily as she stumbled to catch up.

Amazing how time flies when you're having fun. I've heard the expression countless times but it never really seemed to effect me. True, weekends were faster than weekdays but whenever I looked back on them I always saw that I made good use of the time. Now, however, it was nighttime and I found myself back in the Takamachi's car heading to my apartment. We were in the very back, in the dark during the ride that I knew would never be long enough.

She had her head on my shoulder, more asleep than awake. Nanoha was so cute when she was tired, eyes always half open, yawning in such a manor that made old people want to pinch her cheeks. Her hands were both around one of mine, lazily drawing a circle in my palm. I wanted so bad to put my arm around her, to pull her close and cuddle as she slept, but now wasn't the time.

I respected her after all.

Nanoha mumbled something and I shifted my head to look down at her. Sleep talking again? I tried to listen a little closer, to find out what she was dreaming, but no more words came. The girl shifted lightly, circle drawing slowing to a steady stop. She was asleep for real now.

Even though I'd rather have had conversation on the way back this was still making me happy. She was snoozing against me, another thing I had always wanted. Three days and already I have had so many of my dreams come true. I looked down at her on my shoulder and fought back the urge to kiss her hair. Now wasn't the time or place, and I'd rather her be awake if I did do it.

"Fate, we're there." Momoko's voice was soft, somehow knowing her daughter was asleep. The car pulled to a stop and I had to make the choice: Let Nanoha sleep or wake her and possibly get her to walk me to my door.

I chose to let her sleep, gently sliding my body away from her and laying her down to rest on the seat completely. Her legs bent instinctively, cuddling up with herself and getting comfortable. When the door opened and the lights came on inside I noticed that her makeup was running a little bit by her eyes. Silly girl, don't wear it if you can't put it on properly. "Sweet dreams," I whispered to her as softly as I could.

As I got out and closed the door I turned and saw Nanoha's mother also outside of the van. "She told us," She began, making me realize I had been right earlier. "about what was going on between you two." Momoko took my hands and gave them a small squeeze. "We all are a little shocked about it but if that's what you two decide to do then... We want the best for you, so good luck okay?"

"Thank you," Luckily my shock kept me from screaming it out. "That means a lot to me." She smiled again, gave me a hug, and shooed me to my home before my mother worried any more about me being late.

Day four.

I awoke this morning on my own, rather early actually. I took the time to get up and about before anyone else could get in my way. A nice long leisurely bath was enjoyed and I managed to fully dry my hair and prepare it without Chrono banging on the door for once. Dang impatient brothers. I'd like to see _him_ try and dry five feet of hair in a few minutes. It just isn't happening I tell you.

Once I was finished and was able to walk back to my room everyone else was getting up as well. Arf smiled at me from my bed, still in her child-like form, and lazily dozed back off as I dropped my towel and began getting dressed. Today I went with a flowing white tennis skirt and a black short sleeved shirt that matched the line running along my bottom half of the skirt. Ankle socks covered my feet and I topped everything off by putting a large fluffy bow near the bottom of my hair to keep it all together.

If my calculations were correct then Nanoha should be done with her morning practice by now. That girl always trained it seemed. I don't mind, I did it too after all. But this week was special, I didn't want to be too tired to fully enjoy it. I waved to my adopted mom and told her I was going out for a while. She approved and I jogged out the door. No one was around so I disobeyed the rules and discreetly flew down the side of the building instead of taking the elevator.

The way to Nanoha's hill was made quickly with a little help of my sonic move ability. Not much, but enough to make me run _really_ fast. I didn't like not using magic for things even though my mother warned me not to while on Earth. As long as no one saw me it would be okay. Besides, there are girls who can run thirty miles an hour easily right? Right.

Nanoha was walking down the hill when I arrived. She was sweating and breathing heavily, dressed in shorts and a light tee-shirt with Yuuno sitting on her shoulder in his shape shifted form. She smiled at me and took my arm like normal, wishing me a good morning and asking what I was doing around here so early.

Whew, she smelt like sweat and grass. Yuck.

"I wanted to treat you to breakfast," I informed her happily and got a nod. "Want to come along, Yuuno?" I offered the boy as he jumped from his friend's shoulder while shape-shifting. It was weird to me but he had once tried to explain that since he could shift ever since birth both forms were natural to him and he didn't prefer one over the other. I guess it would be like me trying to explain how boring flying was to someone who had never done it.

"Thanks, but I'll pass." Yuuno slid one hand into his pocket and pushed the glasses up on his nose with his other hand. "The T.S.A.B. contacted me last night so I need to report in and help them with something in the library."

"Aw," Nanoha pouted. "Will you be back soon?"

He nodded. "Should be back tonight sometime, I just wanted to stay for your morning practice before I left." With that Yuuno took a few steps away and a circle formed under his feet. His eyes met mine and he smiled at me while sending me a telepathic message that simply said '_Good luck._'

So even he knew about Nanoha and I. It was to be expected; after all, he was her best friend. "So," I picked up and began walking while holding hands after Nanoha waved happily to her departing friend. "May I treat you?"

"Nope, but I'll treat you," She offered in return. I was going to protest but she got '_that look_' that I knew better than to argue against. Together we walked back into town and found a small coffee shop to sit down at. I ordered a cream Danish and a cup of coffee while my partner ordered a fruit smoothie to sip on.

"How can you drink coffee when it's this hot out?" She asked curiously while I took a sip.

"It's not bad," I grinned over the brim of my cup. "Coffee doesn't heat me up so I can drink it anytime. On that note, how can you drink a smoothie so early in the morning?"

Nanoha sniffed at me, acting offended at my playful jab at her drink. "It's healthy," She informed me in a matter-of-fact tone. "Unlike coffee, this doesn't stunt my growth."

I grinned, taking another sip and taking to playing with her feet with mine in an open flirt. Her face colored a little at the new method of affection but still played back, looping her feet under one of mine and locking them at the ankle so I could no longer move my leg.

Once done with breakfast we stood up together and started walking. It was then that I noticed that Nanoha only came up to my shoulder. I guess Japanese are shorter than Midchildans by nature. The thought made me happy, though. Nanoha took my hand in both of hers again while still looping an arm through mine and rubbing against me as we walked. Our hands may not reach perfectly anymore but she still fit against my side.

And I wanted her there always.

"Ne," She smiled up at me. "Want to play tennis?"

Tennis. It wasn't something we were particularly good at. In fact, you could say we were horrible at it. This didn't stop us from enjoying it, though, and right now we were on a court all to ourselves trying our best to have a match against each other. I served, clipping the net but playing it anyway. Nanoha managed to run up and bop it back over to my side where I was somehow able to nick the ball with the tip of my racquet. Unfortunately, it shot out of bounds and got her a point.

"Woohoo!" Nanoha hopped in place, pumping one arm up into the air in her little cheer "Three-two!" She called out happily.

"I'm going to catch up!" I warned her happily as she went to serve back at me since the ball was on her side. We didn't know the rules, only that seven points won. At least we think it was seven points... You never know these things... Nanoha missed her serve and the ball fell to her feet after a particularly funny wiff on air. "We're tied now!" I teased her, getting a pout. Nanoha tossed the bell into the air once more and swung her raquet hard, hitting nothing. "I'm ahead!" I taunted her.

"Shush!" She tossed the ball lightly and underhanded it this time, making it fly to the other side of the court I was on. Despite running as fast as I could without magic I still missed the fuzzy ball. "Tied!" Nanoha called back with a smug tone in her voice.

"Shush!" I giggled at her and bounced the ball once before tossing it up to send back at her. I missed my swing and almost fell over from it. Ignoring her laugh, I chased down the rolling ball and tried again, hitting it over the net and bouncing beside her without any protest.

"I wasn't ready!"

"I was!" We both laughed again. Nanoha's serve hit it's mark and I returned the ball quickly. To my horror she managed to knock it back and my last return hit the net. "Nuts," I groaned out, scooping the ball up and returning to my side to serve again.

Of course I missed.

"I win!" My girlfriend jumped into the air, hovered slightly, and even did a small flip in celebration. Despite losing the second game in a row I was still quite happy. Nanoha was obviously having a good time and I was as well.

The two of us got back together and put the equipment back in their places before walking down the park together. We were both sweaty now and the sun was pouring between the trees brightly. A bench came up so we decided to sit on it and enjoy freshly bought ice cream together.

I had chosen a fudgecicle while Nanoha opted for an ice cream cone covered in chocolate and nuts. After sitting down again I couldn't stop myself from leaning back and putting my arm around the back of the bench. Nanoha noticed and after a small moment she turned slightly sideways and leaned up against me without a word about it.

Our conversation drifted on everything it seemed, falling back into us talking for a long time without really saying anything important. Our treats were finished and the bench was deserted, us dusting off our bottoms after standing.

"Fate-chan," Nanoha giggled. "You have chocolate on your face."

I know, it was on my right side. "Here?" I rubbed my left cheek.

She giggled. "No, silly," to my disappointment she used her finger to wipe it off. What came next more than made up for it, though. Slowly she brought her finger to her mouth and licked- yes _licked_ it off, wrapping her lips around her finger and sucking the remainder from it.

Thank god I wasn't a male, I would have orgasmed from just _seeing_ that... but I think my panties are wet now. Dang you Nanoha!

"Wow..." I blushed hard, seeing her laugh and simply turn away and walk, hands clasped behind her back.

"Come on," She called to me cheerfully. "Let's go into town and play?"

"Sure!"

Nanoha's definition of 'play' was the same as the standard Teen's. I knew it was a stress relief, as I had my own, but it was still cute. Nanoha loved going to malls, simply walking around while talking, and generally doing nothing while something at the same time. I've noticed that was a trend between us; wasting time together while still getting things accomplished. It was okay, right? To have fun sometimes? Yes, Nanoha and I worked so hard, it was okay to just be normal teenagers.

"Ne, Fate-chan?" Nanoha started pulling me towards a pretzel stand. "Let's get one?"

"Okay," There was only one person in line in front of us so we were quickly able to get a large fluffy pretzel for her. Nanoha added a little mustard to it and took a large bite before offering it to me. "Um, no thank you," I moved back a little and got...oh lord... **that** look. Different from _that_ look, but still a look I didn't like being looked at with... Yeah, that made sense.

"Fate-chan," She pushed the pretzel closer to my face. "You've never tasted it have you?"

"Er... Well... Kind of?" I took a step back. She always, _always_ did this! I'm from a different planet, ALL of your food is weird to me! "Didn't we just go through this a few days ago?"

"Yes, so don't fight it." Nanoha pushed the food to my mouth directly and glared, making me finally cave and allow her to feed me a bite. "Chew properly," She warned, eying me.

I chewed, eyes closed, for a moment before swallowing. "Blech."

"Don't like?"

A beverage was offered to me and I drank heavily from it. "Ugh that was the worst thing I've ever put in my mouth."

"It's better with mustard," She put a dab on it and offered again. "Try?"

The puppy dog look? Nanoha, why do you hate me so? "... Okay..." Slowly I leaned forward and bit an extremely small bite off from it and chewed. It wasn't _as_ bad, but still nasty. "Sorry," I drank again and got a disappointed hum.

"Thanks for trying," She started finishing it off while walking next to me. "Where to now?"

"Anywhere you want."

"Mou, Fate-chaaan." Her voice held a cute whine to it. "Pick a place, let's do something you want to."

"Mmmmm... There." I pointed to the Hot Topic store and Nanoha sighed. "Come on, don't fight it," I smiled and dragged her along. "You said I could."

"Yes, yes," She looked around with me as I fawned over the pitch black underwear and stockings. "You can buy things like that at Victoria Secret..."

"They are cheaper here," I informed her as I picked up a pair of black lacy panties with a purple bow on the front. "What do you think?"

"I like." Grinning, I decided to treat myself to them. We paid out and continued for a little while longer before leaving the mall and looking up at the sky. Night time. "I should be getting home," Nanoha pouted. "Oh well, let's do something tomorrow too?"

"Of course!"

"Hehe, eager?"

I blushed. "Well..." I looked at her eyes and smiled. "Yes." I stated proudly. "Yes I am."

Nanoha looked taken aback for just a small moment before exhaling a small laugh and blushing. "O-okay then...Tomorrow it is."

"Yeah," I beamed at her, making her look away and try to hide an embarrassed half-laugh. She was getting shy now that I was being more honest about my feelings. Nanoha, you're so cute.

"My bus is that way," She pointed a direction I wasn't going. "So I'll say goodbye here?"

"Mm, okay." We looked at each other and she flushed again, looking down at her feet.

Now was okay...

I moved forward, placed my palm on her head, and kissed her forehead. "Bye-bye, Nanoha."

She met my eyes and smiled softly at me, rubbing her left eye. "Bye-bye, Fate-chan."

Day five.

I wonder how long this would last? This feeling in my stomach, the excitement and nervousness in my throat. As I lay awake in bed staring at my ceiling I pondered exactly what it meant. Everyone always said that the feeling didn't last long, that it would slowly die off and we would become used to each other...

Well, I've seen that in some couples and it made me a little annoyed. I waited so long for Nanoha and now that I had the chance to be with her, why would I _want_ the feelings to go away? Yes, those couples were fakes in my book. I was sure the way I felt would last. Just like that couple down at the bread store, or Nanoha's parents. That's how I wanted to be.

The light shining through my blinds finally reached my open eyes and I rolled over. Arf, in her puppy form, fell from my stomach and mumbled something sleepily before going to the foot of my bed. As I sat up I pondered what I should do today. Already I had taken Nanoha to many places so what was left?

Slowly I moved from my bed and walked to my dresser to pick out clothes for the day. A matching dark black bra with bikini style panties were placed over my body and covered with semi-baggy bluejean shorts and a shirt that showed off my stomach. Not so much for looking sexy but mainly because it was so freaking hot outside.

The way downstairs was made casually, sounds of morning filling the apartment. Just as I passed my brother's room the door opened softly. Used to running into him, I quickly danced around the person and went to wish him a good morning.

Only it was Amy.

Coming out of Chrono's room in one of his shirts.

Early in the morning.

Processing, please wait...

My eyes went wide and I took a small breath of air to prepare myself for the squeal. Fortunately for Amy she reacted fast enough to cover my mouth and press a finger to her lips with a 'Shhhhhh' sound. I nodded ecstatically at her and found her hand removed from my lips. "Since when?" I whispered to her softly as the door closed.

"A while," She replied with a small embarrassed smile. "I need to go,"

I understood why. If Mom caught her there would be so much teasing and questions they would never have privacy again. As I watched Amy walk away with a slight limp towards the bathroom for a shower a thought crossed my mind.

Privacy.

That's right, Mom and Chrono were going back to Midchilda today to check on their new ship being constructed... Amy was sure to go with them... Which meant I would be alone today.

Alone with Nanoha...

I could feel my cheeks burning. Was it too early? Would she be startled by it? But I'm not planning to seduce her or anything... I just want to cuddle, maybe watch a movie, cook her dinner...

Yes, that was fine. Just because we're dating doesn't mean that we're still not friends. She has come over many times to just hang out. Tonight will be same, only with cuddling. Oh wow, I want to snuggle her... The very idea was making me giddy.

A deep breath calmed me down enough to get control of my thoughts again. I was a mature adult, there was no way I was going to get all light headed and dreamy over just this. With a nod I confirmed it to myself and walked forward, tripped over myself because I wasn't paying attention, and landed with a thunk on the floor.

"Ow... I hit my nose..."

I was nervous. That was to say the least. I spent most of the morning shopping for everything I needed to cook dinner tonight and prepared as much of it as I could so I wouldn't have to spend very long in the kitchen. Everyone was already gone and I was about to leave myself. I was going to pick Nanoha up at her house and walk her here. I didn't have to but I had a plan in mind.

As I left my house I assured myself that this wasn't going overboard. I mean, it wasn't like I was going to buy her roses or anything... Just flowers. Pretty flowers. Something to show my feelings for her, that's all. Maybe a teddy bear too? No, that's too much. Stay simple, Fate, stay simple.

The flower shop came into view about mid-way to my girlfriend's house and after a quick stop I emerged with a simply bouquet of mixed flowers. Nothing over the top, no red roses blooming, just a nice arrangement. Yes, she would like this. I'm sure she would understand that I wanted to tell her how I felt but didn't want to go overboard. One confession of love threw her world upside down, I don't need to do it again. Flowers were a nice sign of friendship and caring, as well as love. She will understand them all.

Why am I convincing myself this over and over? Calm down!

The café came into sight and I sped up a little. One because I wanted to get to see her faster and two because the sun was _blazing_. Have I mentioned I don't like heat?

Cool air greeted me and I exhaled in satisfaction. "Hello," I greeted Momoko happily, plucking one flower from the arrangement and handing it to her. "For you."

"Aw, thank you!" Momoko sniffed it and beamed at me. "You're so sweet."

"I try," I was blushing again at the compliment. "Is Nanoha ready or should I go fetch her?"

"I'm here," Nanoha's voice came from the kitchen and shortly she jogged out of it, stopping when she saw me. "Eh?"

"And for you," I continued my earlier statement, giving the glass vase to Nanoha.

"I...thank you..." She fidgeted softly, leaning forward and smelling them. "... Thanks, Fate-chan..."

She sounded... sad?

"Nanoha?" I asked softly, a little worried. Did I mess up?

"Sorry," The girl sniffed and rubbed both her eyes, wiping away tears that had yet to properly form. Another sniff came and Momoko took the flowers from her to place in the middle of the café. "I'm a little..." She rubbed her eyes again to make sure the tears were gone. "Allergic to some flowers."

I face palmed. Figures. "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, let's not talk about it." Nanoha walked by me and hurried to the door. On the way after her Momoko gave me a soft encouraging look, and I got the vibe from her that I should keep trying my best. My girlfriend sniffed again when I met her and was trying to calm herself down. "Okay, what's the plan today?"

"Um," I reached out to take her hand but found her slowly wrapping her arms around my offered one and rested her head on my shoulder while hugging it. "I thought maybe we could just go to my place and hang out? Watch a movie and just talk or something?"

"That sounds okay," She nodded and walked next to me, cheek against my shoulder, despite the strange looks we got from some people. "And Honey?"

"Yes, Darling?" Back to pet names.

"They were pretty."

"Your fa-"

"My face is pretty, I know." She giggled, mood lightening and smile appearing once again. "You always say that."

With a giggle I looked forward, now over my slip up on the flowers. "Let's hurry, its way too hot outside."

"Wuss," She teased.

This was amazing. I never really thought it would be this simple. Sitting on the couch in the corner of the "L" shaped section with Nanoha in my lap. That was it, just sitting watching a movie together. Well actually there was a little more to it than that. She was between my legs, back against my front, with her head resting against my neck and shoulder. My arms were loosely around her waist, at first playing with the hem of her shirt but now my hands were being played with by her instead.

Did I mention I could feel her stomach? Her shirt had risen slightly and I my fingertips were dancing against her skin as she amused herself. The steady rise and fall as she breathed, the scent of her hair, the weight of her body. I loved it all. I would never get used to this feeling, this... simple happiness. It didn't take anything special, we didn't have to be making out or being naughty, we just needed to be together.

That's right, Nanoha, I just need you to be happy.

"Hm?" Nanoha hummed playfully and looked up slightly at my sudden cuddle of her. "What is it?"

"Nothing," I smiled back, rubbing my cheek against her hair like a kitten would.

"Mou, Honey, you're so playful."

"That bad?" I wiggled my nose against her cheek for a laugh.

"Nya haha," She playfully pushed me away and stuck her nose up in the air. "I am a high class girl, it will take more than that to be able to snuggle with me."

"Oh?" I smirked.

"Yup," She glanced at me to make sure I was still paying attention to her.

"You asked for it!" I attacked at once, fingertips making use of her risen shirt, and tickled her. The reaction was immediate, eyes wide and screaming in a high pitched shriek of laughter for me to stop. Instead of complying, I gripped her so she couldn't get away and tickled her side and back as best I could in that position. Nanoha's legs kicked out repeatedly, back arching as she struggled, tears rolling down her cheeks as she helplessly laughed and begged for mercy. "Say please," I cooed at her.

"Plah- pleahhaa- pleasshehehehe-_please_!" I stopped my assault and she collapsed against me, panting hard and wiping her eyes. "Meanie," I moved to tickle her again but she grabbed my hands. "I take it back, I take it back!" She made sure I wouldn't go after her again and relaxed with a deep breath.

Maybe I was a little bit of a pervert deep inside. Having her laying on me, face red and panting, made me feel a little funny inside. Her shirt was over one of her breast now, showing her lime green bra but too tired to fix it. I was turned on? Well... Not really but... A little? These feelings were new to me.

I stroked Nanoha's hair and soon joined my other hands as well to comb the strands as she sank down in my lap so her head was on my thighs. Movie forgotten, I played with her locks and traced her face with my fingers.

She was blushing hard, but a light smile on her face as she looked up at me. My hands trailed down her neck, picked up her shirt, and fixed it for her so it covered everything. I wanted to enjoy the sight of her for myself at the proper time. Right now I just wanted her to be with me.

Nanoha's breath caught slightly, hands reaching to take mine, and simply looked at me for the longest time. Her face softened, gaze changed to a caring one, and a small squeeze of my hands came. "Are you happy?" She asked softly.

"Of course," I whispered down at her. "Are you?"

Nanoha rubbed my palms with her thumbs. "Mm, I'm happy." She smiled at me one more time before turning back to the movie to watch. "I'm happy," She repeated again, softer.

Dinner was relatively easy thanks to preparing everything earlier. Unfortunately, Nanoha had insisted on helping cook and I found myself wishing to spend more time in the kitchen with her. I had cooked with her several time before in the past but it was a little different this time. Purposely bumping into each other and being extra flirty about things we would have normally just ignored.

The food was delicious, mainly thanks to Nanoha's ability to cook a lot better than myself. Growing up I had always microwaved things or Arf prepared it for me. Once adopted, my new mother had insisted on cooking every night and making my lunches as well. I should really learn how to cook, then I could make Nanoha lunch every day.

"You're doing it again," She spoke to me with a humorous tone in her voice. "You're all giddy."

"Ah, sorry," I flushed, slowly chewing my last bite. "I've been a little out of it lately." A long gulp of milk helped me get my head on straight again and notice she was also finished.

Together we did the dishes and had a rather large bubble fight that ended with me losing. Although we were both drenched, even after cleaning up the floor, we still crashed back on my bed upstairs without drying off.

Nanoha leaned against my side, allowing my arm to rest over her shoulders without protest. "So," She began while wiggling her feet stretched out on the bed. "What now?"

That's a good question. "Um, I didn't think this far." I was embarrassed at the laugh but still found it cute that she didn't seem to mind. Maybe I could ask her how it's going? An update would be nice. "Ne, Nanoha, about this week-"

"Shh," She shushed me. "I told you before, Honey, that doesn't matter right now. I'm your girlfriend." To prove her point she wrapped both arms around my waist and buried her face against my chest. I leaned over a little onto my back and had her simply lay on me completely.

"Sorry," I apologized softly, stroking her damp hair that still had soap in it.

"Mm," She hummed and shifted slightly, eyes closing. "Ne?"

"Yes?"

"Can I stay the night?" A small yawn made me realize that she was about to fall asleep after eating so much and playing.

"Sure," I leaned back on the pillows but Nanoha only moved up enough to rest her head under my chin, still on top of me fully.

"Is this uncomfortable?" Her breath tickled my skin.

Honestly? It was a little hard to breathe. "No, you're fine." I wrapped my arms around her small waist and hugged her lightly. "Are you comfortable?"

"Very," Her voice trailed off. "Sweet dreams."

"You too." I kissed her hair softly and saw her shift enough to look at me. A gentle gaze yet again and slowly her lips descended to kiss just below my neck. Her body moved slightly and she rested against me yet again.

I wasn't sure how long I laid there, awake, stroking her hair, but I did know that her steady breathing against me and the warmth of her body was keeping me up. How did lovers sleep like this? With their hearts pounding so hard? Here in my arms, the girl I dreamed about, was dreaming peacefully...

But I didn't want to sleep. I could enjoy this... I sighed contently and rested my eyes, concentrating on the gentle exhales against my neck, and the soft warm body against me...

and drifted off.

Day Six.

This was a first. I have slept with Nanoha several times since we became friends but this was defiantly the first time to awake like this. My eyes opened slowly, mind groggy. Nanoha was just waking up as well it seemed. Somehow during the night we had rolled onto our sides and cuddled. Her leg was bent at the knee and was brought all the way up between my legs. Her arms were around me completely and I had half a mouthful of her hair.

"Fate...-chan?" She was still mostly asleep, trying to blink away her tiredness while moving away just enough to look at me. As the realization dawned on both of us we each colored and looked downwards to escape each other's sight. "Um... morning..."

"Morning..." I felt suddenly cold when her leg retreated from between mine. "Sleep well?"

"Like a rock." We each spared a glance at the same time. She flushed and I smiled.

"Good," I moved closer to her, pulling her against my body again. "Want to sleep a little more?"

"Um," She fidgeted a little before going quiet. "...Yeah." This time I slid my knee between _her_ legs and cuddled. Her top leg wrapped over mine and slid down to get comfortable. Arms laid over my back and her breath came against my neck again.

Neither of us slept. Instead we simply played with each other's hair, talking softly. I was flirting openly, running my finger along her spine up under her shirt, and then resting it on her side. In return she mimicked my actions and spoke against my neck. I wasn't really aware of how long we stayed like that but when we finally did pull apart I felt a strange sensation of emptiness grip at my front.

"Um," Nanoha blushed again, laughing lightly. "My bra is all out of whack." To prove her point she reached under her shirt and adjusted it. I wanted to tease her about it but mine was the same way. I was amazed we could even sleep in them like we did. But then again, I was sleeping with her... "H-Honey?" Nanoha covered her face with both hands. "Don't... don't look at me like that."

"But you're pretty," I insisted, slowly taking her wrist and encouraging her to reveal herself. "There you go."

"But... my hair is messy and my face hasn't been washed yet..." She looked at me with a half pout. Not being able to help it, I leaned forward and kissed her on the corner of her left eye. "Fate-chan..."

"Yes, My Angel?" Another small gasp and blush.

"D-don't..."

I moved forward and hugged her tightly. "Sorry," I told her gently, holding her to my body to sooth the cold that gripped me when we parted.

"... It's okay." She hugged me back. Several moments passed in silence before we parted, but she still hid herself form my sight. "Let's...go do something?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." I tried to make her look at me but she covered her face again, ears burning red. "You're so cute."

We decided to go into town again, this time grabbing lunch casually at a fast food joint and sharing it on a bench at the park. We ate in comfortable silence, just enjoying the cool breeze and sounds of nature mixed with the big city. I had really run out of things to do already. So many dates so fast really took up a lot of time.

"It's really nice here, isn't it?" She asked out of the blue as the wind rustled her hair. "I normally come here to think."

"Oh?" I never knew that. I always thought she flew around... Oh that's right, since we became official T.S.A.B. members we were bound by their rules. No flying without permission. "Why here?"

"Everything started here," She pointed down the walkway. "I found Yuuno-kun down there somewhere. I can't remember exactly but close by. From there I became a mage and met you."

"We fought around here somewhere too, didn't we?" That was so long ago, it was already fuzzy on exactly what I had done."

"We fought everywhere," She giggled happily at the memories. "Over the town, in the park, outside city limits... Hey, we even threw each other through buildings."

"Yeah, sorry about that." I chuckled lightly. Despite those being hard times, we both looked back at our battles, save the last one, as funny things. "I recall me winning them."

"Hey," She pouted at me. "I just learned I could do things back then, I think I did pretty well for knowing nothing at all."

I leaned back and looked up at the sky. "You are a prodigy, that doesn't count."

"So are you,"

"And Hayate," I reminded her. "She's tougher than both of us."

"I wonder if one day we'll become famous as "the three Aces" or something. We're already talked about a lot."

"True," I blushed lightly. I knew people talked about us, but I wasn't sure if it was good or bad. Already we had climbed ranks incredibly fast, and Nanoha was about to enter her final stages of flight instructor school. I was already trained as an enforcer, having completed the required parts two years ago, and were enrolled in advanced classes part time. We were both years ahead of even the best mages, and years younger than them.

And they always referred to us together. That was neat.

"So," I smiled at her and stood, offering my hand. "Shall we go, Darling?"

"Sure, Honey." She took my hand and stood, quickly hugging my arm and holding onto it. "Where are we going now?" She smiled brightly. "Can we get some ice cream? Please?"

"Hehe, sure. More ice cream coming up!"

"Yay!" We both laughed and began walking together, her body snuggled up against mine.

Day seven. The last day before Nanoha made her decision. The most important day for me.

So of course I overslept.

Waking up early and having so much fun all week took its toll on me and I found myself being awoken by my mother just after lunch. Shocked at the time, I quickly got dressed and dialed out Nanoha when I noticed I had a three missed calls on my cell. She answered on the second ring and I quickly apologized to her. "Don't worry," She told me happily. "My family is going to the fairgrounds tonight, would you care to join us?"

"Of course!" I fumbled with my socks. "When?"

"Well it starts around five tonight so around then unless there is anything you want to do before hand?"

"I haven't eaten yet, are you hungry?"

A small giggle. "Yes, I'm hungry?"

"A date?" I offered her. "My treat."

"Does it involve ice cream?"

I couldn't help but laugh. Three days in a row now. "Yes. Yes, it will involve ice cream. Or actually, shaved ice. You can't go wrong with shaved ice." And I just happen to know for a fact that Nanoha is addicted to the stuff.

"Sounds perfect, where should I meet you?"

"The usual spot in a half hour?"

"See you then." Nanoha giggled once more and we each hung up.

Quickly scurrying around my room, I grabbed everything I would need and then lifted my mattress to pull out the envelope that held my savings. Fortunately for me, the T.S.A.B. were very good at cloning money and had no problems paying me in a fair exchange of Earth money they made themselves.

Pocketing the cash, I figured it would be too much of a hassle to carry a purse with me tonight. As I ran downstairs my mom stopped me to be sure she knew where I was going and to once again question my tummy revealing shirt. I only had to deal with the playful scolding for a few minutes before being kissed on the head and shooed out the door.

Yet again I found myself running down the sidewalks, weaving in and out of people quickly. A few heads turned, wondering how I made was running so fast, but they didn't know me so I didn't really care. Finally I slowed down and looked around. Nanoha wasn't here yet so I made my way to the meeting spot and sat down.

I didn't have to wait long before I heard my name being called. Nanoha was running up to me in a pretty sundress and sandals. When she stopped in front of me a gust of wind flared around us, lifting her dress up past her waist and revealing orange bikini style panties to me. I swear, she couldn't go an hour without panty-shotting. I loved it.

"So," I said in greeting as she thrust her hands between her legs to make the dress go back down. "Where should we eat?"

"I'm in the mood for Mexican."

"Sounds fun," I stood and found her latching onto me. Together we walked down the sidewalk while talking happily, flirting openly, and generally having a good time. Our favorite place came into view and we were shown to a seat shortly after entering in. Together we fed each other chips and dip while waiting on our meals.

Nanoha took the time to explain to me exactly what this holiday meant in more detail, giving the background information on it and why small festivals appeared everywhere during the night.

I listened interestedly, but was more focused on the fact that Nanoha had on makeup, her nails were neatly done, and her hair had been trimmed and styled. Our last night and she had prettied herself up majorly for me. The thought made me smile happily.

"...you're smiling again." Nanoha blushed, moving some hair behind her ear. "What this time?"

"You have pretty lips."

"Lips?" Nanoha laughed at me. "That's a new one. Tell me, why are my lips pretty?"

"They're very kissable," I flirted shamelessly, sending her into a small shy fit that would have even Hayate proud. Our food came then, interrupting my mood before I could press it any farther.

When we were through eating we came back outside and decided to waste time in the shopping district, ending up with me buying her a small stuffed cat for her keyring and her getting me small golden bells to go around my wrist. When we finally noticed the time we had to hurry to a bus stop to ride out of town and get to the fairgrounds that was alive with activity already.

I found my family and my girlfriend's together talking near the entrance and we all grouped up for a while to plan out the night. Of course Arf, Chrono, and Amy understood my situation so they decided to give Nanoha and I some alone time to enjoy ourselves.

Everyone slowly dissolved into the crowds, leaving just us again. Looking over at her, Nanoha's cheeks tinted lightly and slowly she embraced my arm, hand finding mine. "So, Honey," She whispered to me pleasantly. "We are alone now, let's have enough fun to last a lifetime?"

"That's my plan."

Nanoha met my eyes and smiled up at me, hugging me closer. "One thing?" She requested.

"Anything?"

She pointed at a booth not too far away. "Win me a teddy bear?"

I couldn't help but laugh. The top sharp shooter ranged attacker mage of the T.S.A.B. was asking a melee fighter to win her a price at a shooting gallery.

"Sure," I grinned and she bounced away happily, yelling for me to hurry up.

I smiled to myself as Nanoha munched on the corndog in her hand. She was quite lovely, being so dressed up but still acting like a typical teen. Her eyes met mine and she stuck out her tongue, still stained with the mustard she put her snack. "What?" She asked lightly before taking another bite to finish it off.

"Nothing," She rolled her eyes playfully and drank from her soda. "I think we've hit everything there is to see here," She nodded and tossed her container away. "Want to go for a walk?"

"Okay," She picked up her goldfish contained in a small plastic bag that I had won her and took my hand with her other. "It's a pretty night isn't it?"

"Yeah," I guided her towards the shrine where there weren't any people and helped her jump a bit to sit on the railing of the walkway behind us. "Stopping here?" I asked the obvious question, getting a bonk on the head. "Owie. Nanoha is a meanie."

"Am not," She insisted, pulling me forward and kissing my head. "Kiss make it better?"

"Always," I stood between her legs and reached up to gently stroke her cheek. Behind us large fireworks started going off, signallying the midnight show. "...Nanoha?" I looked into her eyes to try and read them.

Nanoha licked her lips, placing her arms around me and pulling me forward a little more. "Fate-chan..." I took the embarrassed hint and stood on my tiptoes to make up for the difference.

Our lips met briefly, sending my heart into my throat. Again we kissed, longer this time. I felt hands on hte back of my neck playing with my hair and I wrapped mine around her waist. A third kiss came, accented by a small flick of her tongue against my lips. I gave into her question and opened my mouth to her, sharing our first adult kiss. She moved slow, gently touching my tongue with hers and sliding over it. A small moan came from my mouth, and I knew I was shaking in our embrace. Fingers moved from my neck and went to my cheek, lightly stroking it with her thumb.

It was then that I tasted the first tang of salt.

I moved back slowly when she did, feeling another trail of warm liquid splash on me and roll down to my lips. "I'm sorry," She whispered softly, resting her forehead against mine. "I'm so sorry..."

"Na-Nanoha?" I blinked, trying to figure out what had just happened. "It's okay, hey, don't cry, we can take it slow..."

"No," She shook her head and pulled me closer to her so I was basically resting my head against her chest from the height difference of the railing. "It's... not that."

"Then... then what is it?" Dread started creeping up in me, gripping my chest and making it hard to breathe. "...Darling?" She shook her head sadly and I moved away just enough to look up at her. Another tear fell on me and she sniffed. "Darling, what's-"

"I can't," She interrupted me. "I can't... I tried so hard... I'm sorry..."

"Wait...wait a second..." I shook my head, finally understanding what she was saying. "Darling, we...we...had so much fun!"

"We did," she agreed gently, looking into my wide eyes with her gentle ones. "I had the most fun I've ever had in my life."

"Then... then why!?" I shook my head.

She ran her thumb across my cheek to wipe a tear away that I didn't even know I had shed. "I had fun... with my sister," Her words struck me so hard I felt as if I had just been punched in the chest by them. "I'm so sorry..."

"No... No..." I shook my head, hugging her.

"Fate-chan..."

"No!" I almost screamed. I'm Honey! I don't want to hear her call me Fate anymore!

"Please!" She hugged me hard, sobbing in my hair. "I tried, I really did!"

"Try harder!" I screamed into her chest, voice muffled by the fabric. I gripped her outfit and held onto it roughly. "Try more! I promise I'll do better!"

"Fate-chan!" She was pleading and I honestly didn't know who was crying harder anymore. "I tried! I really, really tried!"

"No!" I started breaking down, sliding to bury my face in her lap. "No..." I knew she tried. I knew she did things that made her uncomfortable. I knew... more than she thought I did. That's why it hurt so bad, that's why my tears were pouring, that's why my throat stung and hurt when I tried to breathe.

"Fate-chan..." Nanoha bent over me and hugged as best she could. "I'll always love you. You are very important to me. I just can't... love you the way you want me to..."

"Please," I begged again, mouth not listening to my mind. "Please, just one more week..." I wanted to comfort her, to tell her it was okay, but for some reason I just couldn't.

"I'm sorry..." Her weight moved from my back and I slowly looked up at her. Nanoha's forehead rested against mine and we both gasped lightly in our tears. "Fate-chan... I will always be here for you."

"I-I know," My lips were shaking and my words broke.

"If you ever need anything, I will do it."

"I-I know," I swallowed, trying hard to fight down the screaming voice inside that was begging for me to ask for another chance.

"I love you; you're my sister." She said the words as gently as she could but I could still hear the pain in them. She didn't want to hurt me but we both knew that right now she had to be firm to save me future heartache.

"I love you." I told her back softly, allowing her to wipe away my tears. "I will always love you." Slowly I reached up with a shaking hand to take one of hers. "It will take time," I admitted. "But... I know you tried..." I had to stay silent a moment and hold my breath to keep from collapsing again. "I will... I will get over this, and we will be sisters again... I promise."

Nanoha read my expression and I had to look away. It was clear I was trying to force myself to say these things and currently I had no intention to stop loving her.

"I understand," She told me, gently moving my face back to look at hers. "I understand, Fate-chan... My training classes are going to start soon for the T.S.A.B... I think it would be best if I took them up on the offer to bunk at the training grounds..."

Distance. Three months of distance. I didn't want it, not at all! "Stay?" My heart won out, word barely audible. She shook her head sadly. I needed time; she didn't have to voice it aloud to make me understand. "...Okay," I took a long breath. "Thank you. For trying."

"...I'm sorry it ended up like this..."

"No," I wiped my eyes and took a step away from her. I needed to get away or I wouldn't last. "You were honest with me and did your best," I was going to start in again if I didn't finish quickly. "I..." I took another breath. "I will be here for you! So... So anything at all! Promise me!"

"I..."

"It will hurt me more to know you're hiding things!"

Nanoha looked at me again and nodded. "I promise. I will come to Fate-chan if anything ever troubles me."

"Thank you..." I looked away and sniffed. "I should go."

"You don't have to-"

"Yes." I cut her off. "Yes I do."

"...Okay. See you later, Fate-chan."

"Mm..." I swallowed and walked away, speeding up after a moment, and finally running as fast as I could before leaping into the air to fly home.

-- Two Years Later --

"God Mother?" I asked curiously while taking off my uniform top.

"Mm," Nanoha leaned back on the bed and watched me undress. "I can't leave Vivio by herself but at the same time, I don't know how to take care of her..."

"But you still want to?" My bra fell and I slid on my night gown before getting in bed with her. "That's a little... immature isn't it?"

"Nya haha. That's why I need you."

I sighed lightly. "Well there is no getting around it once you make up your mind. Alright then, I'll be happy to help you raise her."

"Thank you!" Nanoha hugged me tightly and I couldn't help but return it. "Fate-chan is the best."

"Yes, yes." I stroked her hair affectionately and we settled down to get what little sleep we could before tomorrow. As I laid in bed with her under my arm, I looked up at the ceiling and thought back on the past. Nanoha and I had recovered from that critical moment in our relationship... It took time but I eventually found how I saw her again. My sister, deeper than family, and the only one who I could trust with the most important things. I could finally say the words again, and mean them the same way as she did. "Sweet dreams, Nanoha. I love you."

"You too," She mumbled, already halfway to dreamland.

I turned off my nightstand light and closed my eyes, holding my best friend close to me.


End file.
